


Trick Or Treat

by reliablyimperfect



Series: Sound of Silence [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Jamie!Verse, Kid Fic, M/M, No Smut, Self-Indulgent, Trick or Treating, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliablyimperfect/pseuds/reliablyimperfect
Summary: He pushed a hand over Jamil’s head to curl around the back of his neck. From the first time Jamie let him pet his hair, this had always soothed them both. Jamie’s hair was long, curling slightly in front of his eyes where he’d grown it out over the years to hide behind. Liam and Zayn were the only ones he let push it out of his face, and Liam did just that, smiling at the clear, unglazed eyes of a kid who was free of worry.“What?” Jamie cocked his head with a confused but easy smile.“Nothing,” Liam said softly. His chest literally ached with pride, knowing how far he had come in a few years. “I just love you.”
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Sound of Silence [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/703434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Trick Or Treat

Today was the day. The day that Jamie and Lucas had been waiting for since school started. Lucas had decided weeks ago that he wanted Liam to help him find a ninja costume. Ever since one of his friends at school joined a karate class, Lucas was _obsessed_. Jamie, on the other hand, had entertained the idea of going as a mime, just in case he wasn’t up to talking. Regardless, Liam had told him that he didn’t have to talk if he didn’t want to. Their worries were unwarranted because the day of, Jamie was literally bouncing off the walls.

At one point, the boys had been wrestling so wildly on the floor that Lucas’ implant had fallen off his head. Liam had to jump in to grab it before either of them could roll over and break it. Shocked, Liam stomped his foot on the ground, and they both broke apart.

“Wha’?” Lucas asked, face flushed and hair a mess.

“Calm-down!” Liam told them both, moving his hands slowly. “You’ll be too tired to go tonight.”

“No!” Lucas exclaimed, scrambling up from the floor to pull his implant from Liam’s hand. He expertly put it back on, the magnet settling into place as he smiled innocently. It always took Liam a second or two to find the spot where the magnet was inside his head, but Lucas was so used to the motion now that it was instantaneous. “Wan’ go twigger tweading.”

“I know you want to go trick-or-treating, but you need to calm down.”

“Okay,” Both boys mumbled.

“Where’s Baba?” Jamie asked.

“He went to grab dinner. He’ll be back soon.”

“Oh! Wha’ ead’ing?”

“We’re eating Chinese.” Liam told them, smiling. Their cheers echoed off the walls when he told them, which was expected. These two kids were always requesting Chinese when Zayn or Liam asked what they wanted. At this point, there’s no real point in asking; their answers were always the same.

“I come bearing food!” Zayn called as he walked in the door. Liam moved to grab the bags Zayn had and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek as thanks. They moved around the kitchen easily, used to the other’s presence nearby. Grabbing plates and cups and cutlery were a single, seamless movement at this point, and they dodged the other expertly, as if it were a choreographed routine.

Liam had to raise his voice to grab Jamie’s attention from where they had darted upstairs to wash their hands. Soon enough, both boys were thundering down to join them at the table. They split a box of fried rice and shoveled heaping portions of orange chicken onto their plates that Liam and Zayn both knew the boys could never finish. They never did, but served themselves the same amount every time. With a fond roll of his eyes that Zayn chuckled at, Liam scooped himself out a _reasonable_ amount of food and tucked in.

With faces smeared with orange sauce, both boys’ enthusiasm died down as the food settled in their stomachs. They ate about half of the food they put on their plates. Jamil, being a couple years older, ate a bit more. Once they both pushed their plates away with a groan, Liam sent them to clean up and put their costumes on. It would take them thirty minutes; they always got sidetracked talking.

Zayn was quiet as they rinsed the dishes off and loaded the dishwasher. Liam allowed him a bit of time to think, but questioned him when he started sighing.

“What’s on your mind?” He offered. In the years they’ve been living together, he’d picked up on some of Zayn’s quirks. For example, if Liam asked what was _wrong_ , and Zayn wasn’t sure there was an actual problem, he wouldn’t say anything. Instead, Liam learned to adjust his words so Zayn couldn’t answer around them.

“Jamie,” Zayn said unhelpfully. After a ‘ _really?_ ’ look from Liam, he elaborated. “He’s ten. Only now is he comfortable enough to actually _go_ trick or treating because he can hide behind Lucas if he doesn’t want to speak, but in a few years, it won’t be cool anymore.”

“I get that, love, but I don’t see the problem.” Liam said slowly.

“I’m worried that he missed out on his childhood. Did I fuck up his childhood because I let him isolate himself? I didn’t make him communicate. Maybe, if I had, he’d have gotten over his fear of strangers before now. If I had pushed him, maybe,” Zayn sighed, a sad smile on his face. “Maybe he could’ve had a real childhood.”

“Has he expressed his dislike about something?” Liam asked, despite knowing the answer. Zayn saw through his motives immediately and frowned.

“I’m serious, Li.”

“So am I.” Liam said emphatically. He cupped his hands against Zayn’s cheeks and forced him to make eye contact. “That boy was _not_ deprived, Zayn. He had everything he needed _when_ he needed it, and it was because of you.”

“But-”

“Shut up.” Liam kissed him quiet, leaning in for a second, and a third, when Zayn continued to try and deny Liam’s statement. “If you had forced him to communicate, you could’ve done more harm than good, love. Think about it. Think about the times when he _needed_ to speak, like when there was a sub at school or when he knew he knew the answer but couldn’t voice it. Think about it, and tell me you ruined his life by accepting the fact that sometimes, kids just don’t want to talk.”

“I know.”

“Even Lucas does it, babe,” Liam reminded. It was pointless; Liam knew he knew, but it never hurt to hear again. “He needs breaks from his implant, and sometimes he’ll randomly turn his voice off when he is tired or frustrated. It’s a kid thing. You just gave Jamie a means to communicate regardless of how he was feeling. Don’t doubt yourself because of that.”

Zayn exhaled deeply and rested his forehead in the hollow of Liam’s throat. Out of habit, Liam rubbed a hand up and down Zayn’s back. The tingly feeling from his palm running over fabric soothed him as much as Zayn. Now that he thinks about it though, Zayn had always been easy to placate. Just give him a hug or squeeze his hand and he’s breathing easier. Really, any contact soothed his husband.

“Love you,” Zayn whispered against his lips.

“Love you more.”

They parted in time for Lucas and Jamie to dash into the kitchen, essentially ruining the peaceful atmosphere, but they both smiled anyway. Liam observed that the boys were half-dressed in their costumes as they ran around the island, shrieking and ducking to avoid the swiping of hands. Then, without acknowledging their dads’ presence, they were gone, giggling out of the room. Liam and Zayn exchanged a private smile before leaving the kitchen, hand in hand, to pull on a few extra layers to combat the cold later.

“Twigger twead!” Lucas shouted as soon as the door opened. Jamie repeated it softer, and with more enunciation. The man who answered the door was older, probably with grandchildren, and he smiled at the ninja and skater-boy that had greeted him. Jamie had used his long hair to his advantage, throwing on a kitted beanie and using Zayn’s old longboard as a prop. Lucas had a scarf tied around his head with eye-holes cut out of them. He grinned up at the man as he dropped a few mini-sized candy bars into each of their plastic pumpkins. They thanked him, Lucas said goodnight, and they walked away, waving.

“Your tu’n?” Lucas asked his brother. Jamie shook his head, denying the offer of greeting the next person, and they both scrambled up the driveway side-by-side. Jamie knocked, and when someone opened it, Lucas voiced what his brother couldn’t say. “Twigger twead!”

They stopped at six more houses, racking up on the candy due to their impressive costumes. Liam and Zayn trailed behind, within earshot, but far enough away that they had a semblance of independence. The boys were doing great, greeting and thanking the people appropriately, but the unspoken goal for the night was to have Jamil call out ‘trick or treat’ first. They didn’t have to wait long, though.

The door opened, shocking all of them with who was behind it.

“Mr. T!” Jamie exclaimed, bouncing up in front of his brother with a grin. “Trick or Treat!”

“Well, you both have _so_ many treats,” Louis said with a mischievous smile. “I guess it must be time for a TRICK!” Both boys shrieked when they were covered with silly string, cackling and shouting in protest. When they ducked behind their broad-shouldered father for cover, Liam felt the silly string sticking to his neck where skin was exposed, and saw it cling to the material of his jacket.

“Lou,” Liam cried, squirming out of range. “We didn’t know you lived here.”

“No?”

“If we did, we would’ve _never_ knocked on the door.”

“Oi! Sod off, Li!” Louis barked through a smile. It pulled at the corner of his lips, lessening the bite of his words until they paused, silent, and then burst into laughter. Both boys looked between the two of them, confused.

“Twigger twead?” Lucas said, cocking his head in question.

“Trick or treat, Lucas,” Louis chuckled. He called back into the house loudly, “Oi, bring the candy and get out here, we have _guests_.” There was shuffling, a bump, and a muffled curse before a familiar head popped up behind Louis.

“Harry!” Zayn called a greeting to a teacher from the intermediate school, glancing between the two of them. He watched the familiar way they moved around each other with narrowed eyes, zeroing in on how Harry rested a hand against Louis’ hip when he leaned around him to drop an unnecessary amount of candy in their pumpkins.

“Hi,” Jamie whispered, exceedingly less bubbly than his greeting to Louis, but it was still there.

“Hi, Jamie, are you getting lots of candy?” Jamie nodded and gestured to his brother.

“Wucas!” Lucas introduced himself ecstatically, and Harry grinned at him.

“Harry!” He responded with the same level of enthusiasm, and Zayn couldn’t fight the smile when he noticed the deep dimples on his cheeks while the man thrust his hand out. Lucas shook it emphatically. They stayed and chatted for a few more minutes before Lucas got bored and started tugging on Liam’s hand to pull him to the next house.

“Bye, Jamie!” Harry called after them. “Bye Lucas!”

“Bye-bye!” Lucas called. Jamie waved as they walked away from the house, and the boys stumbled to the front door of the next house, giggling.

“Did you know about-?” Liam asked.

“No idea.” Zayn replied. When Liam slipped his warm palm into Zayn’s cold one, the slightly shorter man smiled up at his husband in thanks. They continued on to the next house in easy silence, content to watch their sons run ahead. Zayn mentally gave them until 10:30 before their feet were dragging and Liam was carrying Lucas back to the car.

They saw several other kids that recognised either Jamil or Lucas during their night. At one point, they got caught up in a conversation with another family from football that Lucas was thrilled to see. The conversation ended with them kicking around a ball that one of the kids, who had dressed up as Cristiano Ronaldo, had tucked under his arm. Lucas even convinced Jamie to join, and before long, they were all flushed and panting from their ‘game.’

It was a hot mess, with four different teams of two fighting for the ball, but they all had smiles on their faces. As he watched, Zayn couldn’t tell how points were awarded. The boys were having fun, though, so that was all that he cared about.

Jamie and Lucas came sprinting over to them, hooping and hollering about having beaten the other team. Despite the unfamiliar people around him, Jamie excitedly voiced his interest in joining the football team. Not even the warning that he wouldn’t play on the same team as Lucas dampened his excitement. He was practically bouncing when Liam nodded.

“I’ll discuss it with Baba, and then we can look into it tomorrow,” Liam told the boy. He pushed a hand over Jamil’s head to curl around the back of his neck. From the first time Jamie let him pet his hair, this had always soothed them both. Jamie’s hair was long, curling slightly in front of his eyes where he’d grown it out over the years to hide behind. Liam and Zayn were the only ones he let push it out of his face, and Liam did just that, smiling at the clear, unglazed eyes of a kid who was free of worry.

“What?” Jamie cocked his head with a confused but easy smile.

“Nothing,” Liam said softly. His chest literally ached with pride, knowing how far he had come in a few years. “I just love you.”

“Love you too, Daddy.” Jamie darted in for a quick, tight hug that Liam returned. When they glanced up, Lucas had gone on to the next house, and Zayn was smiling at them. It was the private, intimate smile he reserved for Liam and Liam only. There was no universe in which he could control the tugging of his lips in return.

“Love you, too,” Liam said as he took his husband’s hand again. They walked as Jamil ran to catch up with Lucas. Zayn didn’t say anything, but the kiss he planted on Liam’s lips said enough.

“Daddy?” Lucas mumbled. When Liam hummed and looked down at the boy, he chuckled. “Cawwy me?” He instantly scooped up the sleepy boy, holding him close to his chest as he passed the full plastic pumpkin to Zayn. They had both held out until nearly eleven, which surprised him, but now that the excitement was catching up to them, and the amount of lit-up houses accepting late-night trick-or-treaters were dwindling, both boys had begun to slow down. Liam tapped Jamie’s head to grab his attention.

“Ready to go home?” Liam asked.

“No!” Lucas mumbled from his shoulder. Liam chuckled, ignoring his response; he probably wouldn’t even make it to the car.

“No more room,” Jamie told him in lieu of an answer. He held up his own plastic pumpkin as explanation, which was indeed full.

So, Liam turned them in the direction of their car. They were nearly silent on the walk back, and Lucas tugged off his implant after a few minutes of the methodical movement. He stuffed it wordlessly into the pocket of Liam’s jacket and shifted a bit. He was asleep by the time they got to the car five minutes later.

Lucas was still a dead weight ten minutes later when they pulled up to the house. Repetitive motions have always put him to sleep, so long car rides inevitably ended with Lucas passed out in his car seat. Liam shuffled him around before he picked him back up, cradling him against his chest safely while Zayn unlocked the front door. Their buckets of candy were abandoned on the kitchen table to sort through in the morning, and Liam carried Lucas up to his room.

“He’s lucky he’s still so small,” Zayn commented about the boy.

“I know. If he were the size of an average eight-year-old, I wouldn’t be able to carry him.”

“Baba?” Jamil called from the door to his bedroom. “You say goodnight?”

“We will after we get Lucas settled, love,” Zayn responded. “Brush your teeth while you wait.” As Jamie ducked into the bathroom, Liam settled their younger son onto the bed with a kiss to his hair. He pulled the battery off his implant to set on the charger for the next day. Once Zayn left his own kiss on the boy’s head, they both left, shutting the door.

They both made their way to Jamie’s room, finding him already in bed. He had changed into pajamas already and settled under the covers, so all that was left to do was tuck him in with a kiss.

“Love you, buddy,” Liam told him. Zayn repeated the sentiment with a kiss and they flicked off the light as they left. Stealthily, they giggled their way back down the hall to the abandoned candy baskets. In a hushed voice, Liam limited them to ‘only four pieces, love. We don’t want them to notice.’

After they had eaten their candy and disposed of the wrappers in their bedroom trashcan to avoid being caught, they brushed their own teeth and settled into bed.

“Jamie told me he wanted to join the soccer team,” Liam finally spilled.

“Really?” Liam nodded. “That’s awesome. I’m interested to see how he’d do on a team sport like that.”

“I think it would be good for him, especially when he gets comfortable enough with the kids to voice. It might really bring him out of his shell.”

They settled into a respective silence after a brief discussion, simply breathing next to each other. It was comfortable. When Zayn’s cold toes made contact with his calves, Liam hissed. He grumbled out a half-assed complaint but tugged Zayn against his chest to share body heat.

A voice calling Zayn’s name woke him, and he groaned. His eyes felt glued shut, so he rolled towards the voice.

“Hmmm. Lucas, ‘s wrong?” He asked, blindly holding out a hand for the boy.

“Baba,” The boy repeated. He nudged Zayn’s shoulder softly. Squinting against the bright light of the morning sun, he peered up at his son, instantly noting the absence of his implant. No wonder he didn’t reply.

‘Wrong?’ Zayn signed to the boy.

‘Time wake-up.’ He told his dad with a sleepy smile. He was close enough that the pinkness of his cheeks were apparent. The boy must’ve just woken up. It was common knowledge that he didn’t like to be the only on awake in the house, so Zayn chuckled with a nod.

He sent Lucas downstairs to wait while he pulled on some clothes and brushed his teeth. Liam was still sprawled out on the bed, an arm thrown out where Zayn had been earlier. Sometime during the night, Liam had rolled over onto his stomach, so his face was squished against the pillow. He looked ridiculous, but Zayn smiled fondly, tracing his eyes over the muscles of his back. There was still a hint of tan to his skin from their time spent outside in the summer. Zayn kissed one of his shoulder blades as he walked out, leaving Liam to sleep a bit more.

Lucas had settled on the floor with a train that blew its horn as you rolled it. Zayn caught his attention by flicking the light.

‘Sound off, please.’ Lucas nodded and flipped the switch on the underside of the train before setting it back down. He looked at Zayn as the man’s hand began moving again. ‘Where Jamie?’

‘Sleep. Not-want wake-up.’

‘You want eat what?’ Lucas cocked his head, thinking, before his face lit up. Holding up a finger, he darted from the room and returned with several mini-bags of Reese’s Pieces from his Halloween basket. When Zayn raised an eyebrow in a way that said ‘ _really?_ ’ Lucas explained.

‘You make pancakes with these?’ He held up the bags hopefully. Zayn pretended to think about it for a moment, then nodded. The three bags weren’t nearly enough for all the pancakes Zayn made, so he asked Lucas to get a few more. By the time Zayn was almost out of batter, warm, cooked pancakes stacked next to him, Liam was padding downstairs. His hair was a mess, and his eyes were tired, the complete opposite of Lucas, who was practically bouncing off the walls from the excitement of eating _candy_ for _breakfast_.

“Will you or Lucas go wake Jamie, please?” Zayn asked as he portioned the pancakes onto four plates.

“Here,” Jamie’s voice drifted into the kitchen. “Lucas?”

“He’s playing. No implant.” Zayn told him. “Tell him breakfast is ready, please.”

They sat around the table, conversing quietly. Jamie was uncharacteristically quiet. When Liam recognised his silence, he focused on his face. There wasn’t evidence of underlying anxiety, which eased Liam’s worry. Eventually, Jamie caught him staring.

“What?” They boy questioned, face pink from the scrutiny. Liam chuckled. Zayn and Lucas were having their own conversation, so Liam dropped his hands to allow Jamie some privacy.

“Okay?”

“Thinking,” Jamie explained. Liam nodded with understanding.

“Want to talk it out, or keep thinking?”

“Um, think for now. Will talk later.” His voice rose at the end like he was _asking_ if he could wait to talk about it.

“Of course. Whenever you’re ready,” Liam told him. “It’s also okay if you _don’t_ want to talk about it.” Jamie nodded, turning when Lucas caught his attention. When Zayn caught Liam’s eyes, he raised an eyebrow. It was a silent question that Liam was quite familiar with. He nodded, telling Zayn that everything was okay. A small smile was the only response he got from Zayn before they, too, were pulled into Lucas’ conversation.

It was a common misconception that deaf kids are quiet. Maybe Liam was used to Jamie’s silence still, even though he at least whispered most places, but Lucas was _so loud_. When Liam brought it up, Zayn shrugged, clueless.

“The only explanation I have is his implant. They have a built-in dampener-like thing that prevents excessive noises from being processed. They’re still _heard_ , but not at the volume we hear them at. Like a fire alarm may sound the same as a knock on the door. That’s how the audiologist explained it, anyway.” Zayn chuckled. “When Lucas gets older, and he has a bit more language to explain, I’d like to ask him about it.”

Now, as Liam flinched from another one of Lucas’ shrieks, he wished Lucas at least had his implant on. It helped lessen the volume, but he was still typically loud.

“Hey,” Liam called, gaining Jamie’s attention. “Get Lucas, please.” Jamie tapped Lucas’ leg where it was kicked out behind the boy. He had settled on his stomach to play with a few action figures, but he was _too_ _loud_. When Lucas turned, Jamie pointed at Liam.

‘Need control sounds.’ Lucas had the decency to look apologetic, and signed ‘sorry.’ He turned back to his toys and continued playing at a lower volume.

“Daddy?” Liam glanced up. Jamie had stood, and he moved over to settle onto the couch against Liam’s side when he raised an arm.

“What’s up, buddy?”

“Can talk now?”

“For sure! What should we talk about?”

“You talk with Baba?”

“About what?”

“Footie.”

“Yes!” Liam said with a smile. “We both think it would be awesome, and will sign you up tomorrow. If you change your mind, let us know, but I think the website said practices are on Tuesdays, so you’ll join them then. Is that okay, or do you want more time to get ready?”

Changes to his schedule always made Jamie anxious. Since he will change schools in a little over a year, Zayn and Liam have already begun to discuss with him how things would change, and how they’d stay the same. The more time he had to process, the easier the transition would be.

Jamie was silent for over a minute. His eyebrows were furrowed, but he didn’t look anxious. Liam recognised the look he saw at the table earlier, and acknowledged that he was thinking hard. After another minute, he seemed to relax, nodding.

“Can start Tuesday, but will you come?” He raised his eyebrows.

“I don’t know if I’ll be working, but either Baba or I will be there if you want us to be there,” Liam said adamantly. Jamie nodded, and that was settled. If he still felt up to it in a week, he would start footie practices.

“Story time?” Jamie asked. He cocked his head in that adorable way that kids and puppies (and Liam) do, which made Zayn smile as he nodded.

“Find a book, and then meet us in the bed.” He told the two of them. Lucas hadn’t put on his implant all day, and they hadn’t pushed it. After a brief conversation about _why_ , to which Lucas said his brain is tired, they hadn’t discussed it. When he first started showing progress in his speech, Liam and him had sat down to discuss if they would verbally encourage his wearing the implant all the time. They had both agreed that, despite his developing speech, they’d leave it up to Lucas. So, when the device hadn’t made an appearance for the full day, it wasn’t pushed.

Once the boys had decided on a book together, _Peter and the Starcatchers_ , they all settled into bed. Zayn had bribed them with an extra chapter if they went to bed forty-five minutes early, yawning after the excitement of the night before. The boys think they’re getting an extra chapter for free, but Liam reads quick; Jamie and Lucas would be in bed nearly thirty minutes early.

The boys _loved_ this book. It was, in simple words, a story about how Peter Pan came to ‘exist.’ It gives reasoning behind why he can fly, why he is stuck being young, and how Captain Hook came to be his enemy. The reasoning was based around a magical substance called ‘starstuff,’ but it was a very well-written story, and it gave them a good topic for the discussion of ‘truth versus fantasy.’

The deal, since Zayn was a more fluent and experienced signer, was that Liam would _voice_ the story, and Zayn would interpret it for Lucas. The dual-reading aided with developing Lucas’ auditory skills, as well as Jamie’s signed-receptive skills. Plus, Zayn _loved_ bringing their bedtime stories to life. Before too long, both of their eyes were drooping. Liam finished the section and stuck the bookmark in a few pages early.

“Bedtime, boys,” Liam said softly. He carded a hand through Lucas’ short hair, watching his eyes shut at the contact. They fluttered open again when Liam nudged him softly. He nodded in the direction of the door, and Lucas held out his arms to be carried while Jamie climbed off the bed. As Liam picked up the younger boy, Jamie paused. He was staring at the table next to their bed with a confused look on his face.

“What’s up, J?” Zayn asked, noticing his expression.

“Why you have candy wrappers in trash?” Jamie asked. Liam couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up out of his chest, trying to stifle it when Lucas let out a whine in displeasure about the jostling from his chuckles.

“Busted,” Liam whispered to Zayn, kissing Jamie’s head on his way out.

He tucked Lucas into bed, kissed his head, and shut out the light. When he got back into the room, Zayn was alone, thumbing through the pages of the discarded book.

“What’d you say to Jamie about the candy wrappers?” Liam asked as he crawled onto the bed.

“I told him it was a parental parent payment plan. We get 5% of their candy for fuel expenses and because it was so cold.” Liam cackled. He flopped back onto the pillows when Zayn joined in.

“He bought it?” Zayn nodded. He rolled over until their sides were flush against each other, smirking when Liam’s reply died in his throat. With that, Zayn leaned down to connect their lips, and the conversation was done after that, candy wrappers and trick-or-treating slipping from Liam’s thoughts, replaced with the soft pressure of his husband’s lips, and the warmth from his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Ack! This was supposed to be posted yesterday, but it was an all around hot mess of a day. I was almost 90 minutes late to Liam's concert (thanks for bringing that to my attention, Reese!). Anyway, it was awesome, and I was wildly unproductive after that and fell asleep before nine.  
> ANYWAY, hope you liked it. This installment is a standalone, so the title does not follow the pattern I used for naming my Jamie!Verse fics up until now. Still the same characters though, and there are a few things touched on in this part that I'll bring back up in the next.


End file.
